Investigators in the Endocrine Oncology Branch of the National Cancer Institute are the endocrine surgery and medical oncology consultants to the entire National Institutes of Health. In this role we see patients in consultation for all pediatric and adult endocrine surgical disorders, as well as, medical oncology problems. The Endocrine Oncology Branch consults on all emergency and elective endocrine surgical consultations with 24 hour coverage for clinical issues that arise in the Clinical Center Hospital. The Endocrine Oncology Branch also collaborates with multiple institutes throughout the National Institutes of Health for procurement of tissue for studies required by other investigators. The Endocrine Oncology Branch also functions to educate surgical and medical clinical fellows in the clinical management of patients with endocrine neoplasm by coordinating weekly and bi-weekly education conferences. The Endocrine Oncology Branch is devoted to these consultative, collaborative and educational activities throughout the National Institutes of Health.